


I promise

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He’s a child himself. Barely five years old with the stench of smoke still covering his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** don't own-don't sue  
>  reviews make me really happy!~

He’s a child himself. Barely five years old with the stench of smoke still covering his body. He’s staring in shock at the ruins of his house…the fact that his mommy’s gone forever still doesn’t quite make any sense.

 

But when a fireman walks up and asks to talk to his daddy alone, Dean does know what to do. He accepts his baby brother in the same way he did a half hour previous, as he father moves off the hood of the Impala. Allowing Dean to walk alone around the car to awkwardly open the back seat door.

 

He gets in, holding Sammy tight against him, noticing only briefly that Sammy’s eyes are now wide open and there’s a tiny smile on the corners of his mouth.

 

Dean rests his brother in the car seat in the back then curls his body around the seat. 

He stares point blank at his baby brother’s face. Sam doesn’t mind the close proximity, in fact he lets out a piercing laugh to show his excitement by it. 

 

Dean leans forward a little more, “I love you, Sammy,” his whispers, his childish voice shaking with emotions. “And I promise that no matter what, I’m always going to protect you…even if Daddy goes away just like mommy, I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

Sam’s hand shoots out to latch around Dean’s nose. He lets out another laugh as his finger bite into his big brother’s flesh.

Dean rolls his eyes, lifts Sam from the car seat and rests him on his lap. He circles both arms around the tiny body and buries his face into the back of Sam’s neck.

 

“I swear I’m gonna protect you Sammy,”

 

He doesn’t know know from what yet…but he knows he means every single word.


End file.
